


Mandarinfish

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean Winchester's search for a certain tropical fish leads him to Cas' shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for the 30 day color challenge

 

Cas was just finishing up putting some food in the last of the aquariums when he heard the bell on the front door of the store ring. Brushing his hands off on his apron, he walked to the front. A man stood there, and when he turned around, he took Cas’ breath away for a moment. His sparkling green eyes fixed on Cas and he smiled.   
  
Cas stuttered a bit but managed to say, “Uh… can I help you?” He tried not to stare too hard at the guy but it was a struggle.   
  
“I sure hope so!” The guy grinned even bigger and his smile lit up the room. “I’ve been trying to find a specific fish for a while, and someone told me you might be able to help me.”

 

Cas walked behind the counter and smiled back. “Well, I’d love to help you… (his mind screamed out, ‘what a stupid thing to say!’)... uh with your fish problem. What is it that you’re looking for?”

 

The guy leaned on the counter which put him just a foot away from Cas. “I want a Mandarinfish.”

 

“Oh yes,” Cas was relieved he knew about them. “I can certainly order you one. I don’t keep them because I seldom get a call for one. They are such beautiful fish.”

 

The guy kept his eyes firmly on Cas. “Yeah they really are and I’ve wanted one for a long time. So, Can we order one now?”

 

Cas hurried to get the form. It was filled out, he learned that they guy’s name was Dean Winchester. Cas told him it would take about a week, and he would call as soon as the fish arrived. Dean thanked him and left.   
  
Cas tried to forget about Dean during the ensuing week, waiting for the fish to arrive so he could call him. He was really taken with the guy and he knew that was just silly on his part. He didn’t know anything about him… was he married, in a committed relationship, was he gay or bi or straight? That didn’t stop Cas from daydreaming about him though.

 

Finally the fish arrived. Cas called the number he had for Dean and left a message, telling him his fish was waiting for him. The next morning, shortly after he opened up, there was Dean.

 

Cas greeted him warmly and led him to the aquarium that held the fish. Dean bent over and looked. “So beautiful. What an exquisite color! I love the aqua.” Cas agreed. Cas got the fish out and put it in a special container he kept for the more exotic fish. Dean paid and left. 

 

Cas sighed, sorry to see Dean leave. He went back to work and tried to forget all about him. He wasn’t terribly successful.   
  
Two days later the bell on the door rang and Cas went up front to see Dean standing there.   
  
“Dean! Is everything all right with the fish?”

 

Dean smiled that smile of his. “Oh yeah, Cas, it’s great. I was just thinking…. Uh… maybe I could fix you dinner and you could see my aquarium? I mean, I’m pretty proud of it and I figured if anyone could appreciate it, it’s you.”

 

Cas was thrilled. Even though he still didn’t know anything about Dean’s relationship status, it still meant spending time with him. “I’d love to, Dean. Thank you so much for asking.”

 

Dean grinned and rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. “Great! You have my address, how does seven sound?”

 

They agreed and Dean left. Cas closed the shop early in order to get ready. It was hard for him to decide what to wear. He finally decided on a soft pair of button fly jeans and a button up shirt that was just about the color of his eyes. He even struggled with how many buttons to leave open at his throat.

 

Seven precisely, Cas knocked on Dean’s door. It opened right away, and there stood Dean looking absolutely delicious. Cas went into a really nice room, very homey and comfy. He complimented Dean on it and Dean grinned.

 

“Thanks, I like it too. Come on, I’ll show you the aquarium.” He led Cas to an adjoining room. It was furnished very nicely as well, and the centerpiece of the room was a huge, one-hundred gallon aquarium. Cas walked over and looked. It was beautiful and Cas said so. He saw the Mandarinfish swimming happily away.

 

Dean looked very proud of it. He had obviously spent a great deal of time getting it just right. Cas was very impressed.   
  
Over a wonderful dinner, they chatted on a variety of subjects and had a lot in common. Cas learned that Dean was, indeed, single. He allowed himself just a little hope.

 

After dinner, they sat on the couch together and had coffee. There was a silence, and then Dean turned to Cas.

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Cas. Ever since I walked into your shop, you’ve been on my mind constantly. I have no idea if you’re gay or bi, or what, but I’m hoping I have a chance.”

 

Cas was blown away. “It’s been the same for me, Dean. I’ve been daydreaming about you all day every day. And yeah, I’m gay.”

 

Their first kiss was amazing. Their first makeout session was fabulous. Their first time making love was magical. 

 

Their first anniversary was spent on a tropical island, scuba diving and looking at all the incredible variety of fish. 

 


End file.
